


Shopping for Steven

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Karin's 30 Days of Pearlnet [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst eats things, Anxious about change, F/F, Fluff, Future Vision, Grocery Shopping, Only slightly shippy, Pre-Canon, Steven moving in, Three gems and a cart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: For day eight of Karin's 30 days of Pearlnet!  Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl go grocery shopping as they prepare for Steven's arrival the next day.  Garnet predicts how long things will last, Pearl worries, and Amethyst eats a few bags of chips whole.





	Shopping for Steven

^^^^^^

 

            Three individuals walked down the aisles of Beach City’s local grocery store.  Pushing the cart was a tall, stick-like, pale woman with short, pink hair wearing what appeared to be a light blue tank top, pale pink shorts, a lacy skirt, green socks, and pastel blue flats.  Walking beside her was a towering figure.  A square, black, afro surrounded the dark face that wore a pair of angular sunglasses, thick lips, and a neutral expression.  The woman was at least a whole head or two taller than the pale woman and had thighs that were bigger than the woman pushing the cart.  Covering her body was a tight suit made with black, red, and spots of pink colors.  Mischievously scrambling around the two and their cart was the third woman, short, round, with stubby legs.  Long white hair danced behind her, waving through the air without a care in the world.  Lavender skin could be seen through the star cutouts in black leggings.  The third woman also wore a purple tank top with one shoulder strap hanging off to the side.  Round lips were pulled upwards to display a wide grin.

            “Steven will be arriving shortly.  We need to make sure we have the proper nutrition for him,” the pale gem stated as she pushed past the row of cookies and candies.

            “And to get him some things he will actually like!” Amethyst added as she sprinted down the cookie aisle.  “Who wants to eat all that green stuff anyway!  These are so much tastier.  Even the packaging tastes better.”  A wide hand grabbed two packages of cookies and the short gem darted over to drop them into the basket.

            “Amethyst!” the pale gem exclaimed.  “We already have several bags of chips and macaroni and cheese boxes.  We are not just going to buy a bunch of junk food for Steven.”

            “Why not?  He loves it Pearl.”

            “Garnet, a little help here?  You can see why Steven needs to eat good food,” the thin gem turned to the one with the afro.

            “Greens will spoil quickly,” came the low simple response.

            “Ha! See?! If we are going to have food for him, we should get stuff that lasts,” Amethyst burst out in triumph as she dropped the cookies into the cart.

            “But the boxed food and candies will go even faster since Amethyst will eat the vast majority of them,” the dark gem continued, her English accent rolling off her tongue.

            “What?!  No I won’t!” came the protest.

            “Which is why we are going to get lots of fruits, vegetables, and proteins for him,” Pearl triumphantly smirked.  “Garnet, will you pick out some apples and bananas?  Enough for a week and some for however many Amethyst will eat.”

            A silent nod preceded the dark gem walking off and setting pieces of fruit into a plastic bag.  The thin gem left the cart for a moment to go through the array of vegetables, carefully selecting what she thought would be best for Steven who would be moving in the next day.  When she returned to the cart, her eyes narrowed as an oddity caught her eye.

            “Amethyst, Steven doesn’t need five tubs of ice cream!”

            “Sure he does!  It’s hot outside!  You know he’ll love them.  I picked out all of his favorite flavors.  We’ve got Minty Mint with chocolate flakes and cookie bits, Cupcake Brownie Fiesta, Berries Gone Wild, Chocolate Mountain Volcano Death, and Vanilla.”

            Thin lips were pressed together as Pearl drew in a lungful of air through her pointy nose.  A gemmed hand rested on her shoulder as a bag of apples and a couple bunches of bananas were placed into the shopping cart.

            “Steven will be excited to see them after a long hot day at the beach, but let’s keep it to two tubs, we need to save some freezer space for some meat,” Garnet interrupted the explosion about to erupt from the pale gem.

            “Only two?!” Amethyst whined.  “But I want to have some too!”

            “You two can share the two, choose wisely.”

            “Ugh!  Chocolate Mountain Volcano Death for sure, but I don’t know if I should keep Cupcake Brownie Fiesta or Berries Gone Wild.”

            The thin gem sighed and leaned back against the tall curvaceous gem.

            “We’ll make it out of here before too long and within our budget,” Garnet lowly whispered into her ear.

            “How are we going to make it within budget?  Amethyst already ate two bags of chips, five watermelons, and a frozen pizza.”

            “I wasn’t counting those, they technically weren’t scanned and no one will notice until the night crew comes by to do their inventory.  By then they won’t bother to go through all of the surveillance tape to find out it was us.”

            A soft laugh slipped past thin lips, “I don’t know if I should feel relieved or guilty.”

            “I don’t feel guilty,” came Garnet’s simple response.

            “Cupcake Brownie Fiesta it is!” Amethyst exclaimed as she held the chosen ice cream tub high into the air.

            “Good, now please return the other three,” Pearl smiled as she waved her hand.

            As they began moving forward again, Garnet’s hand lingered for a moment before gently trailing down her back as it fell to the dark gem’s side.  This was new for all of them and Pearl was grateful for Garnet’s guidance and support.  Steadily they made their way through the grocery store, managing to select the necessary items without too many more of Amethyst’s additions or “taste tests”.  Pearl had to admit that the smaller gem’s enthusiasm helped cheer her up and chase away the unease setting into her form.  True to the stoic gem’s word, the amount due was within their budget and the store didn’t mention any of the items that Amethyst had consumed while there.  Garnet bagged all of the items so nothing would be crushed and hung them on her arms, holding them straight out in front of her.  Pearl didn’t even bother to ask if she needed help, this was nothing to the dark gem.  A half an hour later everything was put away and Amethyst had run off to do who knows what.  The pale gem looked around at the house that they all had built onto the temple.  A place for Steven to live.  She placed a finger to her lips and began to pace around, inspecting for the slightest thing that might be out of place.  The hard, cool surface of Sapphire’s gem resting on her shoulder halted her nitpicking.

            “He’ll be excited to live here, don’t worry,” Garnet’s voice came from the side.

            “I know,” Pearl tried to brush off with a laugh.  “He’s made songs about us and everything.  Greg has said multiple times that this is all Steven talks about.  I hear it from him each time too.”

            “Pearl,” came the low sigh.

            “Sorry I’m rambling,” Pearl quickly apologized.

            “Tomorrow is going to go fine,” Garnet tried to reassure her.

            “But what about the day after that and the day after that day?  Will we be able to teach him everything?  Will he even want to learn everything about us?  About what gems did to the earth?  About the war and all of the things you, me, and Rose did?”

            Light blue eyes looked up into pink shades, pleading for some sort of answer.

            “You know I can’t tell you that,” came Garnet’s even response.  “There are too many variables to see a definite path.”

            Pearl slumped forward.  “I know…”

            “But I can say this.  If we show him how much we love him and do our best, things will be ok.  Not easy, but not impossible.”

            A sigh slipped past thin lips.

            “At the very least, there will be a number of changes in our lives.  Good and bad.”

            “I don’t know if I will be able to handle all of that,” Pearl admitted.

            “Maybe not on our own, but together,” Garnet stated, a small smile appearing on her thick lips.

            “Right.  Together.  If we can win a war we can definitely raise Steven,” determination shone through Pearl’s words.

            Garnet simply chuckled and pulled Pearl in for a brief side hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I will be doing a few of the prompts from Karin's 30 Day challenge! here's the link to all of her lovely art work (http://spinelstar.tumblr.com/post/162462761916/karins-30-days-of-pearlnet)


End file.
